candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 262/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 261/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 263/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} | score = 65,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *You have ten fewer moves compared to the counterpart in Reality. *However, you have moon struck to make up for the difference. *The candy bombs and liquorice swirls can be a threat once the regular candies or icings are cleared. *You need to be lucky to free the icings. *The jellies are worth 64,000 points 32 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 64,000 points. Hence, an additional 1,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Use the jelly fish and break at least one of the icing. Then use simple Candy Crush strategy to clear the rest of the jelly. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 64,000 points. Hence, an additional 66,000 points for two stars and an additional 136,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 18.18% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 53.85% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the two star target score in this level. *It is mandatory to destroy the regular icing because there are double jellies beneath them. Once those are destroyed, the dispensers will dispense liquorice swirls and candy bombs. This also mean that some of the jellies will be cleared in the process of destroying the regular icings, limiting huge point cascades. *The candy bombs spawn indefinitely, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. However, the liquorice swirls spawned may limit the number of opportunities. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. They should not be a big threat to earning three stars even if most of them spawn less than useful items. *25 moves are limited to earn a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the fifth and sixth points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-04-24.png|Mobile version Level 262 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Blooming Bakery levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars